Spatial planning UK comment Jul-Dec 2007
December 2007 *Friends of the Earth welcomes the publication of the Government's first Planning Policy Statement on Climate Change, December 17. Friends of the Earth, December 17 "There are notable gaps but it is a step in the right direction. We particularly welcome the emphasis the Government has placed on harnessing local community enthusiasm for finding practical solutions to climate change." *Planning Reform Bill undermines sustainable development, The Woodland Trust, December 7 The Woodland Trust, December 7 November 2007 *New Start editorial November 28 2007 Once upon a time, in a land not unlike our own, a fairy godmother hatched a cunning plan. To disguise its cunning, it was given a boring name and dubbed ‘convergence theory’. *Gap remains between Government's rhetoric and reality on planning reform, November 27 Campaign to Protect Rural England, November 27 ‘We hope that MPs will use the debates on the Bill to champion democracy, accountability and sustainable development, and reject proposals that sideline communities and the environment.’ Owen Espley. *Planning – the wrong radical reform, Society needs A Living Landscape - not more roads, November 27 The Wildlife Trusts, November 27 *Campaign for Better Transport reacts with dismay to Planning Reform Bill, November 27 Campaign for Better Transport, November 27 "The Government has thumbed its nose at deep concerns raised over the Planning White Paper, including those from lawyers and former planning Ministers, as well as those representing community groups. This is all about Gordon Brown wanting to bulldoze through a third Heathrow runway, build more roads and construct a new generation of coal and nuclear power plants. Airport expansion and motorway widening will significantly increase C02 .... The Government will put itself on a collision course with local communities, who may be left with no option but to resort to peaceful direct action, if it pushes through projects that threaten people’s environment and quality of life in the interests of economic development." Jason Torrance. *Sheringham decision - to turn down a supermarket application - "wonderful news", CPRE, November 22 Campaign to Protect Rural England, November 22 place October 2007 *'Monotony Commission' fails local communities and the high street, CPRE, October 31 Campaign to Protect Rural England, October 31 * Competition Commission fails to act on supermarket bullies, FoE, October 31 Friends of the Earth, October 31 *Eco towns: greenwash or real solution? Using citizens’ juries is no substitute for consulting local communities on the need for, location and design of eco-towns through the established planning process, CPRE, October 30 Campaign to Protect Rural England, October 30 * Planning White Paper "legally unworkable" say barristers, October 23 Friends of the Earth, October 23 "I have concerns about a number of areas where the White Paper does not meet the requirements for public involvement or proper scrutiny laid down in law. The Government is leaving itself wide open to legal challenge unless it can address these concerns." Matthew Horton QC. topic August 2007 * Government must allow local authorities to set renewable standards for new building, FoE, August 24 Friends of the Earth, August 24 July 2007 *The Wildlife Trusts urges re-think of government’s housing proposals, July 24 The Wildlife Trusts, July 24 *Effective planning essential to deliver homes that are affordable and green, July 23 Campaign to Protect Rural England, July 23 *TCPA welcomes pledge to release public land for more and better homes, July 23 Town and Country Planning Association, July 23 *Another nail in the coffin for England’s wildlife, July 19 The Wildlife Trusts,July 19 topic *Regional review risks undermining democracy and sustainability, July 17 Campaign to Protect Rural England, July 17 *The Planning Disaster Coalition have published a response to the Planning White Paper, Making Planning Better (PDF file - 2 pages). The statement sets out the Coalition`s shared vision of why planning matters, and what`s wrong with the White Paper. Transport 2000, (undated) *West Midlands Green Belts need a shot in the arm, Campaign to Protect Rural England, July 3 References